Field
Example embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to organic light emitting display devices having improved optical characteristics and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting devices having improved optical characteristics.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by the combination of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The OLED device may have several advantages such as wide viewing angle, high response time, thin thickness and low power consumption, so that the OLED device may be widely employed in various electrical and electronic apparatuses. Recently, the OLED device has been rapidly developed as one of the most promising display devices.
For the conventional organic light emitting display device, a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transfer layer (HTL), an electron injection layer (EIL) and/or an electron transfer layer (ETL) may be disposed to promote charge carrier (e.g. hole or electron) movement. These layers may have a relatively high conductivity to improve luminance efficiency. However, when these layers are coated on a substrate without a patterning process, a cross talk phenomenon may occur. That is, the charge carrier injected in a selected pixel may leak into adjacent undesired pixel through these layers.